The Northern New Jersey Community Clinical Oncology Program (NNJ-CCOP) provides access to national cooperative clinical trials for over 4.9 million people in the 9 most populous counties in northern New Jersey and bordering New York. Against this background, the Hackensack Medical Center (HMC) diagnoses 1500 new cancer patients per year, an increase of 30% in the last five years. Patient volumes have increased markedly in both Adult and Pediatric Oncology. Increased volume together with the growth and expansion of the oncology facilities and programs at the Medical Center form a perfect backdrop for increased research contributions during the next 5 years. The NNJ-CCOP brings together the strength and resources of a group of multidisciplinary investigators who collaborate in the conduct of studies from POG, ECOG, NSABP, and URCC. The investigators number 29 including 13 hematologists/oncologists in two hospital-based private practice groups serving patients of all ages. Their accomplishments are superior in both the science of the research as well as accrual to clinical trials. Over the next five years, the overall aim is to reduce cancer incidence, morbidity, and mortality by accelerating the transfer of newly developed cancer prevention, early detection, treatment, patient management, rehabilitation, and continuing care technology to widespread community application. By careful design, the program will focus as much, if not more, attention and resources on cancer control research than treatment These twin objectives of both treatment and cancer control are a ready match for the patient population and fit within NNJ-CCOP interests and capabilities. The immediate goals of the NNJ-CCOP are to continue our strong accrual rate to treatment trials; to increase research activity by offering additional studies on our treatment protocol menu; to facilitate wider community participation, including minority groups and underserved populations in treatment and cancer control research approved by NCl; to cultivate contacts with primary care physicians and other specialists who may contribute to cancer control initiatives; and to refine cancer control data management capabilities, including the use of a range of resources to identify potential candidates for cancer control research projects. The conduct of the Prostate Cancer Prevention Trial (PCPT) is a primary objective. For this study, the CCOP is 1 of 2 approved Study Centers in New Jersey. In summary, the track record of the NNJ-CCOP demonstrates the ability to manage complex clinical research and cancer control activities while producing the highest quality data. The NNJ-CCOP has the facilities and well-trained professional personnel to support both cancer treatment and cancer control trials. The CCOP staffing pattern, protocol management procedures, patient / participant management approaches, quality control mechanisms, pharmacy control mechanisms, IRB structure and liaison are all in place and functioning to support current and future therapeutic and cancer control activities. Between 1994 and 1999, over 2200 protocol entries will be contributed to CCOP clinical trials: 665 entries to treatment trials and 1560 entries to cancer control trials per year for 153.5 treatment credits and 131.5 cancer control credits.